Colin Creevey Lives On
by DanMat6288
Summary: Nine years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Dennis names his newborn son Colin Creevey II in memory of his uncle. As Dennis watches Colin II grow up, remembering the good times with Colin the first, he will discover just how much of his uncle Colin has.
1. Colin the Second

_Let me say this: after finishing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, I was a tad more than anxious to get this story up to make things feel a little better. Heck, I posted this chapter up the minute I finished writing it, so I still have to write chapter 2 and up! But, I will. I promise you that. By the way, I have Dennis paired up with Natalie McDonald, whom I've seen him paired up with in multiple Dennis-starring fics, so... yeah._

**Colin Creevey Lives On**

**Chapter 1: Colin the Second**

"He's so beautiful," Natalie sighed as she gazed at the crying baby.

Dennis Creevey smiled at his wife and newborn son. "He looks so much like my brother did," he said softly, "in pictures of when he was born."

At the mention of Dennis's older brother, Natalie frowned up at him, a look of deep concern in her eyes. It had been nine years since it happened, and it still hurt on occasion to think about it.

Dennis smiled warmly in response. "It's OK, Nat," he assured her. "Whenever I think about him, I try not to think about what happened to him, but about the good times we had. Playing soccer in the backyard... playing Waterfront... Colin's culinary potential... all those photos he took... our Hogwarts letters..."

As the father gazed down at the small newborn, still at a loss as to what strange world he came into being in, he said, "He's like him so much... in so many ways... which is why I'd like to name our boy Colin Creevey II, in memory of the uncle who never got to know him."

Natalie smiled and nodded while Colin the Second slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_"I-I'm sorry... but, a _what_?" asked Colin._

_"A wizard," replied the woman in the odd green robes. "You are blessed with magical capabilities, Mr. Creevey, and our school can help you learn to use them."_

_Colin stared down at the yellowed letter with the message in green ink. As he read it, Dennis peered over his shoulder with great interest in what it read:_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Creevey,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_The elder of the two boys stared up; his eyes had a mixture of awe and excitement._

_"So, can we expect young Colin at the school this September?" asked the woman who had hand-delivered the letter._

_Colin and Dennis's parents exchanged looks, bemused by the whole ordeal. "I'm... having a hard time believing any of this is real," Mr. Creevey admitted._

_"Me, too," said Colin in a dreamy voice. "Pinch me, Dennis." At his request, Dennis squeezed the skin on his brother's arm. "OW! ...I'm not dreaming! WHOO!"_

_"It's natural for Muggle (non-magic) parents to be skeptical about these things," the woman said to their parents as she pulled out what appeared to be a neatly carved stick. With a swish-and-flick motion, she pointed it to the coffee table saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The table hovered a few yet in the air at her command, for a few seconds, before gently returning to the ground. "Your son Colin has the potential to do this and much more. With proper training, Hogwarts can teach him to control his powers."_

_The parents were stunned by this display. Then, they looked over at their son's ecstatic expression and came to their conclusion. "Well, I guess Colin has an incredible gift, if what you say is correct," Mr. Creevey admitted._

_"And, he'll have to learn to control that gift," his wife added. "So... we accept his invitation."_

_For a moment, Colin was speechless. "You mean it?" he asked; his parents nodded. The Creevey brothers grinned at each other. "Isn't this incredible, Dennis?" he asked his brother. "I'm going to be learning real magic!" At the thought of it, he picked up a nearby chopstick, performed the swish-and-flick movement surprisingly skillfully, and recited, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"_

_Dennis stared in fascination. "Do you... do you think you could show me all the magic stuff you learn when you get back?"_

_"I'm afraid not," interjected the woman who brought the message. "As long as Colin is below the age of 17, he will not legally be able to perform magic outside of school."_

_Dennis frowned. "So, my brother will be seeing and learning all about your amazing world, and I won't be able to see it for another six years?"_

_She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Actually, a mere two years, Dennis. You are listed in our records as well... set to begin school the fall of 1994, should your invitation be accepted the summer prior to."_

_"So... I'm a wizard, too?" Dennis asked, his excitement building up._

_With a smile and a nod, she turned back to their parents. "Well, certain preparations will have to be made before..."_

_But, Colin and Dennis weren't really listening to what she said. They were too excited about what was to come._

* * *

Dennis smiled, watching his two-year-old son play. He couldn't wait to see how excited _he_ got at his letter of acceptance, though it wouldn't be as much. _His_ parents, of course, were witch and wizard, so he'd grow up knowing what he is before his letter came. 

After a moment or two, little Colin abandoned his toys and waddled over to his father. When Dennis saw Colin's tiny arms reaching up for him, he leaned over and picked up up, hoisting the giggling toddler in the air. "How's my little boy doing?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, Dadda," Colin squeaked happily. The father cradled his little boy in his arms as he tickled his belly; Colin squealed with laughter. As soon as his dad stopped, he cried, "Dadda, make me fwy!"

"Again?" asked Dennis, cracking a smile. "But, we already did that half an our ago."

"Again! Again!" Colin chanted excitedly.

"Alright..." Dennis placed his eager son on the chair and pulled his old wand out from his jacket pocket. With the proper swish-and-flick movement at Colin, he recited, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," and began to make him fly around the room about three feet from the ground as he cried out with glee.

If only Colin the First could see his wonderful baby nephew... Little Colin was so much like his namesake in so many ways. And, as he grew, Dennis would see more ways make themselves known.

_A few things I'd like to clarify: Waterfront is my parody of the board game Battleship. For any of you who aren't familiar with this fact, I do not like to use copyright names in my works of fiction, fan or original. Secondly, someone has hand-delivered Colin's Hogwarts letter as he is Muggle-born, though I couldn't be entirely sure who to have it be, so I just addressed the deliverer as "the woman who brought the message". I had a good idea it was McGonagall, though, as Dumbledore delivered Tom M. Riddle's. Hang on for the future chapters, because things will start getting interesting._


	2. Memories

_Hello, everyone. First, I'd like to thank I 4 2 Write for reading and responding to my story, though I did have to point it out to you, while responding to your great story, "Friends and Fathers", which is being posted for you by just to tell you. Anyway, here's the next chapter of my story._

_EDIT: I have recently came up with the idea for a story I've dubbed "Surprising Revelations" containing a plotline I couldn't help but put to file and publish. As the updated version of chapter 2 contains spoilers, I'd advise you to read the other story before reading this update._

**Colin Creevey Lives On**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

_Mr. and Mrs. Creevey greeted their son with hugs and kisses as he hopped grinning from the Hogwarts Express and ran to them._

_"Mum, Dad, wait'll you see all the photos I took!" Colin cried cheerfully. "Even the pictures _themselves_ are magic! See, I developed them in this potion called Mobigraphic Draft, and I think I may learn how to brew the draft myself; I'm pretty good at Potions, even though the teacher is kind of scary..." He turned to his younger brother. "Dennis, I can't wait 'till you can come to Hogwarts with me! You'll love it!"_

_But, Dennis was gazing up at his brother, not in his eagerness to see Hogwarts for himself, but deep in thought about a letter he and their parents received earlier in Colin's school year. "What's on your mind?" Colin knew him all too well._

_"Back when I heard you were petrified and all," his little brother mumbled awkwardly. "Well, it just scared me. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Colin."_

_The boys' parents watched with concern, but did not speak in._

_"Aww..." Colin wrapped an arm around Dennis's shoulder compassionately. "Didn't the nurse say I was curable in that letter?"_

_"She did," said Dennis. "But, it made me think about how much I'd miss you if something happened if you couldn't come back." He stared up into his big brother's eyes and asked of him, "Promise me you'll never leave me for good... at least, not until I'm old," he added with a weak smile._

_Colin smiled at Dennis and hugged him. "I promise."_

_After a short pause, Dennis asked, "What's it like...?"_

_When he didn't finished, Colin guessed, "Being petrified? Really creepy... you can't feel anything, and you can't speak or move, and everything around you sounds and looks so distant and foggy." He shuddered and said, "Hope I never have to go through that again."_

_Dennis smiled warmly. "Yeah, me too."_

* * *

"Can I help with the pasketti, Mommy?" Colin asked the night they were making spaghetti for dinner the Muggle way (it helped to appreciate the work they do). Colin was five-years-old, and he was already showing an interest in cooking. 

"Of course, my little chef," Natalie cooed to her son. She picked him up so that he could grasp the wooden spoon and stir the boiling noodles.

At this point, Dennis walked into the kitchen and smiled at the scene. "Making us supper, Colin?" he asked. "Mmm... I'm sure it's gonna be delicious with you playing your part." If Colin's grin were any wider, his head would've split in two.

After supper was made, and they began to eat, Colin sat eating his masterpiece. He was making a mess of himself, though he was clearly enjoying it. Natalie wiped her little boy's face and insisted, "Try to eat a little neater, will you, honey?" while trying not to laugh.

Dennis smacked his lips as he swallowed another forkful. "My compliments to the chef," he said to his beaming child.

"Thank you, Daddy!" the little boy giggled.

"Just imagine," said Natalie. "If he's showing this much promise in cooking, his Potions grades will be excellent when he attends Hogwarts in six years."

Colin's face brightened up with interest at the mention of the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"As long as the Potions master of the time won't be as bad as Snape ever was," added Dennis with a chuckle. "Well, as an old friend once told me, 'Potions and coking are alot a like, only in cooking you can eat what you make'."

After they had finished eating, Natalie took Colin to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

* * *

_"It's not too complicated," Colin told his brother one evening in the Gryffindor common room. "You just gotta have to measure out the right ingredients and add them together the way they're supposed to be; it's like cooking."_

_Dennis chuckled. "You should know, Mommy's little chef."_

_Colin laughed. "Potions and cooking are a lot alike, only in cooking you can eat what you make."_

_"Potions would be easier if the teacher wasn't so scary," admitted Dennis._

_"Oh, Snape just doesn't like Gryffindor, that's all," explained Colin. "You have to lost past his nastiness. If he doesn't really say much or mutters something mediocre about your work, that's just his way of telling a Gryffindor he's doing good." As Dennis smiled, Colin added, "Though you'd best show him plenty of respect, or else he can get nasty."_

_Dennis nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."_

* * *

That night, the Creevey home was in the midst of a noisy thunderstorm. Dennis lied in bed with Natalie, wondering how Colin was doing. After feeling something stir between them, he lifted the covers and found the answer to that question. 

"Colin, sweetie," said his mother. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Can't sleep," he mumbled. "Too scared."

"Come on, kiddo." Dennis picked him up and carried him back to the other room. As he did, he softly sang the song his dad would sing when he and Colin were scared, and then Colin would sing when the two were at Hogwarts.

* * *

_One night, still in Dennis's first year, had a thunderstorm similar to the one his own family would experience years later. Colin sat in one of the large arm chairs of the common room, arm around his frightened brother as he sang,_

_"Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace."_

_Neither brother was sure why they used that song, even when it wasn't around Christmas time. It was just... tradition. And, it always made them feel better._

_"Oh, hello." They looked around and saw none other than Harry Potter in the common room with them. "I'm sorry," he said. "Couldn't help but overhear. That was nice, Colin."_

_Colin grinned. "Thanks, Harry," he said. "We're still working on those 'support Harry Potter' badges for you."_

_"Thanks," he said absently, looking around the common room. "Now, if you don't mind... nothing personal, but I'd just like to be alone here right now."_

_"Why?" asked Dennis, as Harry kept looking around, almost as if expecting something or someone to suddenly appear. "Did the storm wake you up, too?"_

_"No, it's just that... I'd like to be alone, OK?"_

_"OK," said Colin as he pulled his brother back to the dormitories. "Let's get back to bed, Dennis," he said as they went back. He hummed "Silent Night" as they went._

* * *

The six-year-old boy laughed merrily as he grasped the trophy in his father's hands. "Yay! You won! You won!" 

Dennis smiled at his boy. This was definitely one of his soccer team's better matches. "I owe some credit to my family being there to support me."

"You're really great at soccer, Daddy," Colin told him. "Were you always that great?"

His father's smile became distant. "I've been told..."

* * *

_"It's too bad this had to turn into an all-out war," said Dennis as the brothers made their way down the passageway to the Hog's Head. "We were only hear for a little bit after getting Neville's call." After a pause, he asked his brother, "Think your shield charm around our house is still holding?"_

_Colin chuckled. "You doubt my charming skills?"_

_Dennis gave a wry smile. "And yet, I have a girlfriend when you don't, Mr. 'If I lost my chance with Ginny to anybody, I'm glad it was Harry'."_

_His brother's face turned pink. "Oh, lay off, will you? Anyway, I'm sure Mum and Dad are safe, though a little frightened after we had to stun those Death Eaters that invaded our house then had to run away."_

_At that point, they had reached the portrait hole that lead into the Hog's Head. "Well, the Order and all our 17-year-old classmates will be there to defend Harry... that should be enough, right?" asked Dennis._

_Colin stopped and frowned. "No... I don't think so." He looked into the passage behind him and said, "Dennis, we have to go back."_

_"Back!?" cried Dennis. "But, you heard Grandma! Underage students have to evacuate, no exceptions!"_

_"But, we're part of Dumbledore's Army!" Colin insisted._

_"This isn't just practice to get rid of that nasty toad lady!" argued Dennis. His voice softened as he pointed out, "We could die."_

_Colin's expression read that he hadn't thought of that. Nevertheless, he replied, "Then, we'll have gone the hero's death." As he went back into the passage, he said to his brother, "If you don't want to go back, I understand. But, I have to go."_

_But, as he stepped up, Dennis held him back. "Colin, no! You promised me you'd never leave me for good!"_

_Colin stared back at his brother. His hand slipped into his pocket as he drew something out. It was a photograph, and when he handed it to Dennis, he saw it was a picture of them laughing together after a game of soccer. "You always were talented at soccer," his older brother said to him. "I'd love to see you go pro."_

_He was obviously glad to see his brother smile despite current events. After a short pause, he said, "Look, I guess I can't promise I'll live through the whole thing if I go back. Who knows? I may be lucky enough to get barely a scratch in the battle." The volume of his voice dropped, and Dennis could tell this wasn't easy for him to say. "But, if I don't survive the battle, just remember to always keep me in your heart. Then I will be with you... just in spirit."_

_Leaving the photo in his brother's hands, Colin ran back up the passage. Dennis wanted desperately to chase after him, but something kept his legs glued in place._

Colin was excellent during those DA meetings,_ Dennis tried to reassure himself. _He'll make it out alive. He'll be back.

_But, Colin Creevey did not come back._

* * *

_Next year, of course, was the year Dennis took his O.W.L.s. Eventually, he met up with Professor McGonagall for Career Advice._

_"Have a seat, Dennis," she said, and he did so. "This meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years," said McGonagall in a tone that suggested she'd said these same words to many students over the years. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"_

_"One of the last things Colin ever said to me," Dennis spoke softly, "is that he'd love to see me go into professional soccer."_

_"Soccer?" McGonagall cast him a funny look. "The Muggle sport?"_

_Dennis nodded. "I know it's a career that would have nothing to do with what I learn here," he admitted, "but I always saw what Colin said to be at the Hog's Head as something of a dying wish, and It would mean the world to be able to make that wish come true. I mean, I am very good at the sport, and I was raised in a Muggle atmosphere..." _

_"I see, Creevey," she said, though he was obviously the first person she'd ever seen choose such a career. "Though going into a Muggle occupation such as that sport could leave you separated from the wizarding world." With a softer voice, she added, "I took his death to heart as well, Dennis. After all, I only knew for about a year that you two were my grandchildren, and by the time I could finally admit this true to the public..."_

_"I suppose I could take on a small freelance side job in the wizarding world," he quickly added. "But my main career will still be Muggle soccer. It will be something my older brother--your eldest grandson--will be quite happy to see from beyond."_

_McGonagall smiled then nodded. "I see... well, I'd just like to point out that most of your classes' grades are quite good. And, I'd feel it best that you keep your grades up, soccer or no soccer."_

_The 15-year-old boy nodded and left the office. As he did, he pulled a photograph out of his pocket. It was the one of him and Colin after that one soccer game together._

* * *

Though the photograph showed some slight aging, Dennis did his best to preserve it. The Colin in the photo wasn't that many years older than his namesake, who would be turning 7 any day now. Dennis smiled as he put the photo away. He knew the perfect gift to give the namesake of Colin Creevey. 

_Well, we have Colin's description of petrification from the POV of the petrifyee, still more similarities between Colin and his namesake, and I reveal that Dennis Creevey is talented at soccer. We have also seen two brothers' final moments together before... you know... I threw in the photograph as a nice little memory for Dennis to think of Colin by. I'd like reviews, please and thank you._


	3. The Camera

_Well, after forever and a half, here's the next chapter, after these messages:_

_Kingmunkey - Thanks for your kind words and continuing your story. Here, I have continued mine._

_Anonymous - Thanks. I certainly _hope_ I'm doing them justice._

_Charmedpotterprincess - Yeah, he's a likeable character... for the most part, anyway. Well, he does live on though his nephew, as you can see._

_Slimelinwen - I'm not sure what you mean. Didn't "Surprizing Revelations" provide enough explantion for you?_

_ilona - Not if you're reading the American edition of Harry Potter._

_Now, back to our story._

**Colin Creevey Lives On**

**Chapter 3: The Camera**

Colin was hoisted up in front of his large chocolate cake. On top were 7 lit candles.

"Make a wish," said his mother. Her 7-year-old boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and blew the candles out. After cake and ice cream was served, Colin began to open his presents. They included an updated copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Harry Potter (who was married to Ginny with a 6-year-old girl and 8- and 9-year-old boys), a few Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from George Weasley (George and Dennis grew a close bond after Dennis's fourth year), and a set of DVDs of one season of his favorite Muggle cartoon from his best friend from elementary school, Mike Saylor.

After the party had died down and all the guests had left, Natalie leaned down to her son and asked, "Did you have a good time, honey?"

Colin grinned. "Yep! Thanks, Mommy! This was the best birthday ever!"

Natalie chuckled. "You say that every year."

"That's 'cause, every year they keep getting better," stated the boy matter-of-factly.

"And, I'm sure you enjoyed all your presents," Dennis said as he walked into the room, hands behind his back.

Colin nodded. "Yep!"

"But, wait... there's one more!" Dennis pulled the box from behind his back, unable to help but smile at his son's excited look.

"Ooh! Whatisitwhatisit?" he kept asking.

"Open it to find out," his father replied.

After eagerly ripping the wrapping paper off, Colin pulled the lid up and aside, then he lifted the device out of the box. Staring at it with a look of curious interest, he asked, "What is it?"

"It's a camera to take photos with," his father explained. "This camera belonged to someone special to me... someone I named you after," he told him, pressing his nose playfully (he giggled). "I think you should have it now."

Colin turned the camera around and spotted the words "Property of Colin Creevey" engraved on the bottom. This camera, of course, was originally owned by Colin the First. It, like most of his possessions after he was gone, were taken by Dennis. Although, Dennis had locked them all away, not wanting to think about his brother at the time. However, eventually, he decided it was time for the camera to come out of storage and into the hands of a successor for its previous owner.

"Could you show me how to work it?" Colin asked eagerly.

"Of course," his dad said with a smile.

* * *

Within the next week, Colin was taking numerous pictures. He snapped ones of foods he and his mother made, of his father at soccer practices, and of his friends when he played with them. As school started, he even began taking photos of his class... at least, until his teacher threatened to confiscate the camera. 

Every time he got his developed photos back, he ecstatically showed them to his dad. "These are great, Colin," he'd say. "You... are quite the little photographer." He was going to say that he could give the original Colin Creevey a good run for his money, but that would raise too many awkward questions for his taste.

One October evening, Colin snuck around the house, poking his camera around corners as if expecting the perfect photo op to leap out at him. For a moment, he had the strangest feeling of _dИjЮ vu_, but brushed it off. As he founded another corner, he suddenly felt rather light headed, so he knelt down and closed his eyes.

* * *

_He walked up the castle stairs, camera at hand. He thought about the Quidditch match that had happened that day and had to admit, he was really impressed with Harry. After all, even with that nasty bludger chasing him non-stop, he still managed to catch the snitch. Still, he felt bad for him, considering the fact that he broke his arm, then got all the bones in it removed._

_Personally, he thought it was kind of gross, yet at the same time pretty cool that, in the wizarding world, you could have all the bones in part of your body removed without the flesh even getting punctured. He figured he may need a little snack to help with his bone-growing, so he snuck a bowl of grapes from the kitchen to bring to him. Of course, like any Creevey knew, milk was the best thing for growing bones, but it would be harder to bring a beverage up to the Hospital Wing._

_What was it like re-growing your bones, he wondered. Would Harry's bones be fully re-grown by now? As he wondered these questions, he heard a slithering noise and an odd hissing sound. Anxious, yet intrigued, he held up his camera and peered around for whatever made the noise. As he rounded a corner, his viewfinder showed him a pair of big, yellow eyes..._

* * *

Colin gasped as his eyes flew open and he snapped back to reality. It was so strange... he was clueless as to what he'd just seen... what he'd felt, but it was like a vivid memory. Something about a guy named Harry losing all the bones after a Quidditch match... Harry Potter? He felt it just had to be him. There was also something in the memory about him bringing grapes to Harry, though he would rather have brought milk. This made sense, as his grandfather was a milkman before retiring and had taught them the importance of a healthy intake of calcium. 

And then, there were those eyes... those big, yellow eyes... What were those the eyes of, Colin wondered. And, why did he have a deep sense of dread at the thought of them?

The following morning, Dennis noticed that his son was unusually quiet as he ate his cereal. Usually, Colin was rather talkative first thing in the morning, a trait he and the original Colin shared.

"Get any good pictures lately?" he asked, trying to break the ice. Colin nodded. "What are they of?"

Colin grinned in spite of himself. "You have to wait until they're developed, silly!"

Dennis laughed and said, "Oh, you can give your old man just a _little_ spoiler, can't you?"

His son thought about it then caved. "Well, OK," he said. "I have one of Mike making this wicked soccer goal during recess yesterday!"

"He's turning out to be quite the soccer player, that Mike," smiled Dennis.

With a nod, Colin replied, "Yeah... can we get that one done in Mobigraphic Draft?"

"Sure," his father replied. "You do take such wonderful pictures, Colin. You have a real eye for photography." _Just like the Colin I used to know._

That reminded Colin of what happened last night. He wasn't sure what his father would say, but he just had to ask. "Um, Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, kid."

"Have you ever seen or heard of some slithering, hissing creature with big, scary, yellow eyes?" asked Colin.

Dennis froze and stared at Colin. "Why do you ask?" he said cautiously.

"Oh, um, I've heard some witches and wizards say something about a creature like that, but I don't remember who it was," he lied.

"Well, it's really nothing you need to know..."

"_Please!_" Colin begged. "I wanna know what the yellow-eyed thing is!"

With a sigh, Dennis said, "Well, there was a giant snake creature with yellow eyes. It petrified the Colin I named you after when he was on his way to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, one night, to visit our friend Harry after a Quidditch accident."

Colin's heart leapt. _Just like in that vision!_ he thought.

At that point, Dennis checked his watch. "Gotta go!" he said. "Your Uncle George was kind enough to give me my part time job at his shop, but I doubt being kindred spirits will be any excuse not to get in trouble for being late. And you should be headed for the bus stop, young man," he added to Colin.

Not knowing what 'kindred spirits' meant, Colin just nodded as the two left. Colin walked down the street some before turning around and waving goodbye to his dad. Dennis waved back before Disapparating. Colin continued walking for another half-minute before reaching his bus stop.

* * *

"I-8," said Mike Saylor. 

"Really?" joked Colin. "What'd you eat?"

It had started to rain that afternoon, so Colin and his classmates had spent recess indoors. Colin picked Waterfront to play, so Mike agreed and the game began about a minute ago.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Mike told him with a mixture of annoyance and humor.

Colin laughed, and then he placed a white peg in the 'ocean' where the 'I' row and the '8' column met. "Miss," he said, and Mike frowned as he put a white peg on his radar screen. After a thought, he tried, "E-5."

Mike sighed as he placed a fifth red peg on his largest ship. "There goes my airline carrier," he said.

With a grin, Colin marked his hit on his radar screen, but began to feel light headed. He leaned his head against his hands and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Are you sure you're allowed to enchant a Waterfront game?" his brother asked one day during lunch while he was working on his project. So far, he'd managed to charm the plastic 'sea' to look and behave like real water, yet it would retain its gridlines and wouldn't spill out no matter which way you turned the board. "I mean, didn't Ron's dad get in trouble for enchanting a car?"_

_He shrugged in response. "Hey, they make 'Wizard's Chess', don't they, Dennis?" Dennis nodded. "So, why can't I make 'Wizard's Waterfront'?"_

_Dennis couldn't help but smile as he asked, "Aren't you going to be a little too busy with your O.W.L.s to work on something like this?"_

_"I'll have _some_ free time," he insisted._

_At that point, Dennis grinned mischievously as he said, "Gee, Colin, between your O.W.L.s and your Wizard's Waterfront project, how will you find time to ask Ginny Weasley out?"_

_Colin's face suddenly felt hot. "Lay off, Dennis!" he cried. "She has her _Dean_, doesn't she?" He said the name with some distaste, due to his feeling of jealousy._

_Raising his eyebrows, Dennis broke to him, "Word in the corridors is that Ginny and Dean broke up."_

_Having taken a swig of pumpkin juice a second ago, Colin spat his mouthful out in astonishment. "WHAT!?"_

* * *

"Colin, are you OK?" Colin found Mike shaking him awake. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said almost absently. "Just feeling funny for a moment, but I'm OK now."

"Alright... where was it?" Mike asked himself. "Oh, yeah. H-2."

Colin picked up a red peg and plugged it into his submarine. "It's a hit," he said, and Mike happily plugged a red peg into his radar screen. Colin thought about that 'Wizard's Waterfront' that the Colin in his vision was working on and felt a sudden sense of dissatisfaction that he didn't understand. He continued his game with Mike, trying to ignore what felt like a dozen questions buzzing around the back of his head.


	4. The Power of Love

_And it's been another two forevers, but finally, here's the fourth and final installment of "Colin Creevey Lives On." Be warned, there is some mild language at one point of the story, but I don't think it rates higher than PG (which is basically what K+ is). Also, a piece of dialogue in this story indirectly refers to another fanfic here called "Friends and Fathers," in which the author essentially brings Lupin and Tonks back from the grave. It can be found in my favorite stories list. Also, one of George's lines to Ron is a reference to one of Hermione's to him in the _Order of the Phoenix_ movie. Well, thank you to Wod Nazi, the only one who reviewed after my last chapter was posted. Here you go, everyone! And yes, there is a reference somewhere in the chapter title. XD_

**Colin Creevey Lives On  
(****_Harry Potter_**

**Chapter 4: The Power of Love**

As Ron Weasley refilled a box of fake wands, his brother George came and clapped him on the back. "It'll be a shame to see you go, Ron," he said. "I owe quite a bit of this store's success to you."

Ron smiled and replied, "I am gonna miss this place, George. But, I am onto bigger and better things once I pass my Auror test tomorrow."

"Not so fast," his brother laughed. "To be an Auror, you have to prove how well you can operate under stress. And, everyone knows you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" he added sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha, real funny, George," he droned sarcastically.

George just shook his head laughing, and then he saw Dennis approach. "About time for you to pick up little Colin, eh?" said George as he came up to meet him. "How's the little guy doing?"

"Just fine," Dennis replied with a smile. "And, in just four years, he'll be attending Hogwarts. I've been saving up my paychecks from here for his school supplies, so I won't have to exchange my Muggle money to pay for all of it. Speaking of Colin the Second, how's _Fred_ the Second?"

"He's doing great!" said George. "A chip off the old block, the little prankster is. I'm so proud, though his mother, I'd have to say, thinks differently." He said that last part with a wry smile.

"And, is he still the little Quidditch star you told me about during Colin's birthday party?" asked Dennis.

With a grin, George said, "Second year of Hogwarts, and Fred's already a beater for the Gryffindor team!"

George noticed that Dennis's look said, _I need to say something to you _alone So, when a customer was calling for an employee at the other side of the room, he said to his youngest brother, "Why don't you go get that, Ron?" He nodded and went to assist.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching in, Dennis whispered to him, "_Just this morning, Colin asked me about the Basilisk._"

"_Really?_" George raised his eyebrows. "_Has anyone ever told Colin about that ruddy, big snake before?_"

"_Never,_" he said. "_He didn't know the creature by name, but he described it just as his uncle did, when I asked about it... a slithering, hissing creature with big, scary yellow eyes._"

Thinking for a moment, George said, "_You know, Colin's not the only nephew of a KIA who's asked a little too much about his parents and their sibling's past. I never told my kids about it, but sometime during last summer, Fred asked me about the Marau--_"

"_The what?_" Dennis asked when George stopped.

"_Nothing,_" George said innocently. "_Nothing important._"

* * *

As Creevey father and son reentered the house, the awkward tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Dennis wondered how Colin knew so much from before he was born; Colin wondered the same thing. But, Colin knew there were quite a few things he didn't know. And, his visions only made those questions emerge. 

"So... Colin," Dennis finally broke the silence. "How was school?"

"It was fine," he replied, trying to sound casual. "It rained, so Mike and I played Waterfront for recess."

Dennis raised his eyebrows. Colin used to love Waterfront; a trait his little namesake shared.

"Is there a magic version of the game?" Colin asked almost automatically.

"Someone I knew once tried making one," he found himself answering his boy, "but he never got to finish it."

"Why not?" Colin asked curiously.

Dennis just sighed and said, "It's a long story, OK?"

Colin had not been feeling well at all lately. He asked if he could go lie down before heading to his room where he flopped down on his bed.

* * *

_As he headed up the corridor with his trusty camera around his neck, he came by 4th year Draco Malfoy who jeered towards Pansy Parkinson, "Look out, Pansy! Here comes the paparazzi!"_

_"Your not funny, Malfoy," Colin mumbled bitterly. As Malfoy made his response, Colin noticed something pinned to his robes._

_"Shouldn't you be off licking Potter's shoes, fan boy?"_

_"What is that?" he asked, pointing to Malfoy's robes._

_"Oh, this?" With a smile, Malfoy pointed to the badge with bright, red letters on it. "You like?" It read,_

_**Support CEDRIC DIGGORY--  
The REAL Hogwarts Champion!**_

_"But wait, there's more." Malfoy's nasty grin spread as he pressed the badge, and the words changed to green ones reading,_

_**POTTER STINKS**_

_"Cute, Malfoy," said Colin as he pushed on. "Not!" As he went, he thought to himself, _Self note: Make a 'Support Harry Potter' badge.

_He continued onto Gryffindor Tower, once Malfoy and Parkinson were gone, to pass his idea onto Dennis._

* * *

That night, Dennis sighed deeply as he drifted off to sleep next to his wife. "_Why did you have to go back, Colin?_"

* * *

_Dennis stared around at his surroundings. He was in his old room! He was 14 again!_

_"I just... had to, that's all." He glanced at his bed and spotted a familiar 16-year-old boy sitting in his bed._

_"Colin!" In seconds, Dennis was holding his brother close in a warm embrace. Sixteen years after Colin died, it was so wonderful to see him again._

_"If it's any consolation," said Colin with a wry smile, "I did take down a few Death Eaters with me."_

_After a moment of chuckles, the two reunited (if only temporary) brothers just sat there, not saying a word. It had been over a decade and a half; there was so much to be said... but neither knew where to start._

_The deceased elder boy finally broke the ice. "Well, glad to see Mr. Soccer Star is doing so well."_

_The dreaming younger boy couldn't help but smile, hearing this from the one who inspired him to pursue the career in the first place. Trying to think of something else to say, Dennis piped up, "So, um, I hear there's this really big portrait that got put in the Hogwarts entrance hall in memory of everyone who died in that battle. You in that picture?"_

_Colin nodded. "Yep. It's kind of fun being part of the painting community. I even visit the Fat Lady in her portrait form time to time." With a mildly irritated sigh, he added, "Just wish Fred Weasley would stop using me as his prank dummy." Dennis laughed until he got the look in his brother's eye._

_Dennis then sighed nostalgically, comparing his brother next to him, as he often did, to the little boy sleeping in his bed back in reality. "If only you could've gotten to know him."_

_Colin smiled, seeming to read his mind. "In a way, I already know him. Because, well... in a sense, I live on through my favorite nephew."_

_"Yes, in a proverbial sense," the other said with a nod._

_But then, there was something odd about his brother's smile. "Oh, it's more than that."_

_Dennis stared at him. When he thought about it, not only did his son behave so much like his brother, but he seemed to draw objects of his memories from him as well. How did he knew about the Basilisk? What put the idea of Wizard's Waterfront in his mind so quickly? He had a feeling all those questions would be satisfied with the answering of, "What do you mean?"_

_Colin took a deep breath and plunged into the explanation. "Well, you see... Colin, your son, has been having flashbacks of my memory since October. I could feel it happening, and I didn't know why. At least not until Dumbledore came and explained it to me."_

_"But Dumbledore's dead," pointed out Dennis._

_"Painting community," Colin reminded him._

_"Oh, right." Needless to say, Dennis was rather embarrassed of forgetting this. "Carry on."_

_"What Dumbledore said went with what he usually says, about love being the strongest magic of all," he continued. "He said when very close relatives--both by blood and by personal relation--are separated by death, a piece of the heart and soul of the dead relative remains with the surviving one. And, if it's strong enough, that piece can be passed onto the surviving relative's offspring, creating a reincarnation of sorts... like mine and Fred's namesakes."_

_Dennis paused, frowning. "But... then you and Fred wouldn't be in the painting community anymore," he said. "When Professor Lupin and his wife woke up from their death coma four years ago, _they_ vanished from the painting community." There wasn't a witch or wizard that day who didn't hear of the general shock of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin "inexplicably rising from the dead."_

_"That's different," Colin went on to explain. "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin are alive now (well, technically, they were never dead in the first place, just seemingly so). I'm dead. Your son isn't truly Colin your brother... just Colin 2.0, the world's second chance at having me in it since that night I died."_

_After a long pause, Dennis couldn't help himself anymore; he had to know. "Colin, what _did_ happen the night you died?"_

_Colin took a moment to reflect on that day. "Well..." he began, recapping the events to his brother. Though he didn't intend to, merely recollecting the moment in such loving detail made it begin to replay in his namesake's dreams._

* * *

_There was only one way to put the scene in Hogwarts: all hell had broken loose. With all the Order members, Death Eaters, and senior students running about the madness __**(a/n: Madness? THIS IS HOGWARTS! Ahem, sorry; couldn't resist, mate.)**__ of the battle, nobody even noticed he wasn't supposed to be there._

_At that moment, he hard a voice behind him and just managed to dodge the curse aimed at his back. When he looked over at the dark wizard that sent it his way, the latter snarled, "You won't be so lucky this time, twinkle toes." But when he began to perform the curse again, Colin had his wand out._

_"_STUPIFY!_" The Death Eater was down before he could strike again, and Colin smiled. "Care to rethink that?"_

_"_Expelliarmus!_" Next thing Colin knew, his wand had left his hand like a fish pulled by a fly hook._

_"I wouldn't," sneered the Death Eater who disarmed him. However, next thing either knew, the dark wizard was running away, screaming as he was attacked by bat bogies._

_Colin looked around for his rescuer and was surprised to find... "Ginny?" He stared at the 16-year-old witch, wand raised and a grin on her face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have left with the over underage wizards?"_

_"What about you?" she replied smartly as she lowered her wand._

_After a moments thought, Colin smiled and responded, "Touche."_

_As he went to retrieve his wand, another "_Expelliarmus!_" rang through the air and a figure shoved him aside and cornered Ginny. Colin looked up and recognized him instantly from pictures the other members of Dumbledore's Army showed him and Dennis: Amycus Carrow, one of the two Carrow sibling Death Eaters who took up a position as teacher at Hogwarts._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young girl who helped stir up so much trouble for us," he jeered at the disarmed Ginny. "Rounding up resistance, trying to break into the headmaster's office... what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Weasley?"_

_"Go to hell, Death Eater!" she spat._

_Carrow's wand was out in an instant. "Wrong answer. Crucio!"_

_Ginny doubled over, screaming in pain as the curse hit her. As Carrow laughed at his nasty work, Colin slowly got up. He felt a surge of rage build up as he watched the Death Eater torture poor Ginny. Before he knew what he was doing, he scrambled up and snatched his wand, barely hearing the curse that seemed to spontaneously leave his lips. However, he came to his senses moments after the flash of green light faded away and Amycus Carrow's body fell limp on the floor._

_As Ginny got up to retrieve her wand, Colin dropped his own and staggered a bit in shock. "I... j-just _killed_ someone!" he stammered in an almost squeaky voice._

_"You did it to save me," said Ginny, managing to smile in spite of her own shock of this rather out of character action._

_"B-but, I just... did an unforgivable curse," he continued as they headed for the entrance hall._

_"At this point, I don't think any curses done in his battle will be held against anyone fighting against the Death Eaters," she replied. "Luna told me she and Harry saw McGonagall use the Imperious curse on Carrow earlier to disarm him and his sister and tie them up. Wonder how he escaped and got his wand back, anyway."_

_Just starting to get over his shock, Colin just said, "We'll probably never know."_

_With a nod, the two separated as they went outside. It wasn't long before Colin spotted Neville Longbottom in a duel with another Death Eater. _Wouldn't hurt to cut in and help_, he thought to himself as he snuck up on the two._

_The Death Eater eventually gained the upper hand on Neville and was about to finish him off. "_Avada_--"_

_"_Stupefy!_" But he was cut off by Colin, who quickly took him out._

_"Colin? What... what are you doing here?" Neville was genuinely surprised to see him. "Shouldn't you be with the other underage wizards?" With a smile, he added. "Not that the help isn't appreciated."_

_However, his smile quickly faded. Before this change in expression could even fully register in Colin's brain, "_Avada Kerdava!_" rang out from behind him. When he saw the green light envelope around his back from the corner of his eyes, he knew he was done for in this world, and his last thoughts were something like, _What goes around comes around.

* * *

**Neville's POV (not part of Colin I's story or Colin II's dream; merely included for the readers' convenience)**

_Neville couldn't believe it. Not Colin! He never even got the chance to become of age! He wasn't even supposed to be there!_

_However, now was not the time nor place to think of that as the Death Eater now had his wand pointed at Neville. "Now for you, Longbottom."_

_"_Evening, Yaxley,_" said a sarcastic, rather familiar voice. A stunning spell hit Yaxley before he had time to react, and to Neville's surprise, out stepped none other than Augusta Longbottom._

_"Gran?" Neville asked incredulously._

_His grandmother grinned as she replied to him, "You didn't think I'd miss out on all the excitement, did you, my Dumbledore's Army boy?"_

_Neville grinned back at her words, and soon the Longbottom duo set out to see where else they could be of help. As they went, though, Neville chanced a quick, grief look at Colin's body, which (as it did to Harry Potter, later on) looked tiny in death._

* * *

After the character he was seeing through he eyes of died, Colin bolted awake in his room. _What was...? Aw, the heck with it_, he thought to himself, flopping back down on his pillow and attempting to get back to sleep. 

And the next morning, his father weaved the story that Colin's late uncle wanted to get to know him better from the beyond, so he was using pieces of his memory to do so. Though that last one was a tad creepy for him, Colin accepted this tale.

And within four years, Colin began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he received good grades and soon gained the mutual feelings of one such Lily Luna Potter. Though he did not know the whole truth of his nature just yet, Colin always felt a special connection with the boy whom he was named after and always smiled whenever he'd see him in the paintings in Hogwarts.

_Well, there it is. Though Colin died, he lives on through a certain Colin 2.0. Colin II belongs to me, and every other character (including Fred II) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Her creation of George's son didn't really have anything to do with my idea for Colin II, but it certainly helped. That's why I decided to reward Fred and his namesake by making the latter a Fred 2.0 the way Colin II is a Colin 2.0. Now I better get started on my next _Harry Potter_ story. And it's gonna be a big one, so you guys are gonna have to wait some time before I post it up. Until then, ciao!_


End file.
